Wolf's child
by Willofhounds
Summary: Sent away from his real family Harrison Potter grows up not understand his heritage. Alex Potter was declared the Boy Who Loved after an attack by the Dark Lord. As they grow ancient magics begin to come into play. With the clans on the brink of war a new wolf must rise to the occasion. Twins and m/m au
1. Chapter 1

A/N Another wolf lake/Hp fic. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all enjoy it.

Warnings: check profile.

Matthew's POV

He and Emily stood just outside of Godric's Hollow. Matthew "Matt" Donner was worried about his family.

Emily's arms was one of his two children. Harrison the younger twin was a sickly boy. He had dark brown hair that fell into the little one's eyes. Eyes that were piercing green instead of the baby blue.

Matt was a member of the Wolf Lake main pack. He was one of the betas to the clan head Willard Cates. Willard had been clan head and their pack head for over a decade.

For the better part of the decade, Willard looked after the humans that lived in their town. He kept the peace between humans and skinwalkers.

The old laws however still remained. Skinwalkers could not marry a human. They most certainly could not have a child with one.

Matt had broken one of the most sacred laws in marrying Emily. She was not a skinwalker. Before he proposed he told her the truth. She had not rejected him as he thought she would. Emily loved him for who and what he was.

It was a rare primary mate for a wolf and a human. His secondary was far from happy to have a human chosen over her.

Still, he married Emily at the human church in the town. The other wolves disapproved but without Willard's say so they couldn't do anything. He would fight them tooth and nail if they tried.

When Emily found out she was pregnant Willard advised them to have the child out of town. That he couldn't protect them if the children were born there. They took his advice.

It worked out up until it was two babies were born instead of one. One child could possibly be forgiven as the chance was high that they would be a wolf-like him. But two was when the pack would step in. They would kill the weaker child. That child was Harrison.

Emily went to Hogwarts when she turned eleven. Her magic was strong much more so than recent generations. Wolves and humans alike had magic in Wolf Lake. Some went to Hogwarts. Most did not.

Those that didn't were taught by Sherman Blackstone. Blackstone was someone who never seemed to age. No one knew why.

Two sharp cracks drew his attention from his thoughts. A familiar red-haired woman walked up to them. Lily Potter nee Evans. Her uncle had come from Wolf Lake but was a human. She spent many summers playing with Matthew and his pack members.

Lily greeted tiredly, "Emily its been a long time."

Emily replied her voice trembling as she spoke, "Lily. Thank you so much for coming. Matt and I didn't know who else to turn to."

James inquired his hazel eyes meeting Matthew's green ones, "You said it was important? What is so important that you would come so far from the Lake? We can't stay long. Sirius is watching Alex."

Matthew sighed feeling his wolf try to come forward in its anger at the situation, "You both know that my people do not look favorably down upon those without wolf blood in them. It would the same as a pureblood wizard marrying a muggle."

Emily froze. She knew what he was and accepted him. That did not mean she accepted their laws. However, they would do anything to protect their children. Even if it meant sending one away so that he could live.

Matthew continued, "Emily had twins. One child could have been ignored or watched for the change. Two was a liability. They will kill Harrison because he is the weaker twin in their eyes."

Both Potter's exchanged a glance. They had a child of their own. Alex Potter was only a few days older than Harrison and Sophia. Lily was obviously tired but still, she came.

James asked his hazel eyes looking into Matt's green ones, "What do you need us to do?"

"Can you take him in? Please," he asked, "If they find out they will kill him. Or kill both of them."

Both Potter's looked conflicted. It was one thing to raise a child. It was completely different to take in a child that wasnt their own.

Lily whispered, "We can't let a child be harmed because it's human. James hes innocent."

James sighed. He looked back at Matt and Emily. For a moment it looked like he would refuse. Matt's heart stopped as he waited for the man's decision.

Finally, James said, "We can take him. But what do we do if he starts showing signs of being a skinwalker?"

"Contact us," Matt replied instantly, "If he shows signs of a skinwalker he will need to be with the pack."

Another sigh escaped the Potter Lord. Acceptance was in his hazel eyes.

Sadness filled both of the parents. They had to give up Harrison to ensure that he would live. If he was a skinwalker they would come back and help him. If he wasnt then he would get a safe and normal life.

Neither Potter nor the Donner's could know what would happen in just over a year's time. How things would change because of one decision late in the summer.

Voldemort's POV

Thanks to one of his most loyal Death Eaters he knew of a prophecy. The Potter's and the Longbottom's both had children born at the right time.

The Dark Lord chose the Potter's for being the closest to himself. Half-bloods by birth the twins would be powerful if allowed to grow. He could not allow that to happen.

Thanks to Pettigrew he knew the Potter Lord and his wife would be gone tonight. That they had a function to go to and only a house-elf would be looking after the twins.

Without any hesitation, he blasted the door down. Then he stalked up the stairs to where he could feel two magic sources. A simple stunner was sent at the house-elf that tried to stop him.

Then he blasted the nursery door open and stepped in. Two cribs were on the far wall. Two children were awake and staring at him.

One was screaming at the top of his lungs. He had black hair with light red tips and hazel eyes. Absolute fear was in the child's eyes.

This was Alex Potter the older of the twins. While the boy had magic it wasnt the strongest he had felt. The boy would be an average that was it.

In the second crib was a brown-haired child. He had piercing green eyes that bore into Voldemort's red ones. There was something feral in the green eyes.

Power thrummed under the child's skin. Out of the twins, this child was more likely to be the child of prophecy.

Voldemort raised his wand to point at the child's forehead. He said, "Avada Kedevra."

A bright golden shield formed between him and the child. It forced the killing curse back at him. The Dark Lord had no time to react as it hit him. Almost unheard was the wolf howl that sounded with it.

The room exploded causing the roof to collapse. A stray piece of debris hit Alex Potter leaving a deep gash on his arm. However the lightning bolt scar on Harrison's forehead.


	2. Nightingale Academy part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Well, it's a good thing he won't be going to the Dursleys.

white collar black wolf: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope you are well since I haven't seen you around in awhile.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Warnings: see the first chapter.

This is going to be a little different from my other twins' stories. James and Lily Potter are not evil here.

James's POV

Seven-year-old Harrison sat out in the grass with his face upturned into the wind. In the last few years, James had noticed the boy's fascination with the outdoors.

James knew it was likely from the skinwalker genes. The wolves weren't creatures to be cooped up inside. Remus was the notable exception to this rule. That also came from the fact that Remus didnt accept his wolf.

James wasnt worried about his younger son becoming a skinwalker. In spite of himself, he became attached to the boy. The night his family was attacked by Voldemort Alex was named the Boy Who Lived. For the first time, someone had survived the killing curse.

This didnt mean they treated Harrison any differently. If they did and the Donners found out they would never forgive them. Though if Albus had his way then they would have sent Harrison to Petunia, Lily's sister.

Having only met the woman a handful of times he didnt want either of his sons anywhere near her. She was a hateful spiteful woman who disliked even the word magic. This stemmed from her jealousy of Lily. Her husband was no better and their child would be nothing more than a bully.

According to Albus, his reasoning was that as the youngest Harrison should not grow up in his brother's shadow. James and Lily had agreed mutually not to tell the old man the truth. That Harrison was not biologically their son.

Instead, they kept up the charade with everyone. Including Remus and Sirius. As much as they trusted the other two they would not risk someone finding out the truth of his heritage. Skinwalkers were supposed to be extinct. If someone of importance found out this was not the case; the war between wizards and skinwalkers would break out once again.

James felt the wards alert him that they had a visitor. It wasnt someone he recognized nor did the wards warn him that the person meant to harm.

To his surprise, Harrison's head had turned in the direction of the front door. His green eyes staring off at something only he could see.

James turned and went towards his front door. He opened the door to find a black-haired man with grey eyes.

The man wore a black button-down shirt with grey trousers. On top of his regular clothes was a navy blue robe. There was a kind of bird crest that he didnt recognize on the shoulder. It was shrouded in gold.

The man held out his hand as he greeted, "Lord Potter, I am Jack Durant of the Nightingale Academy of Magic."

James took the hand that was in front of him and gave it a firm shake. He might not like all the pureblood niceties but he would still follow them. Otherwise, he might upset someone he couldn't afford to upset.

He greeted in return, "Mr. Durant it's a pleasure. How may I be of service to you?"

A soft voice of his second son said from behind him, "You smell like Uncle Mooney."

"Uncle Mooney huh? You must be young Harrison," replied Durant.

Smell? Harrison could scent those around him? If they were lucky then it was just recessive.

Still, the way Durant looked the man knew more about Harrison than even those closest to the family. Harrison's green eyes shone with untold curiosity about the man.

It was what made James invite the man inside. They sat at the kitchen table and a few minutes later Lily joined them. Alex was with Sirius for the afternoon. Harrison had been running a fever earlier in the morning but it was gone now.

Durant began once they were all settled, "I apologize for barging in on you but it was imperative that I speak with the family. I know what young Harrison is. That he is neither human nor wolf. That he is not biologically your son."

How did he know? It only took half a second for his son's words to come back to him. This man smelled like Mooney. That meant he was a werewolf able to scent Harrison back.

They had been careful so that Mooney wouldn't be able to discern that Harrison's scent was not similar to James's. All their carefulness had not been enough it seemed.

Durant continued in a low tenor, "I have not come to ruin your family. In fact, I've come to help protect it. You see as he is a young skinwalker child growing up with humans will tone down his natural instincts. When the time comes for him to change for the first time it will kill him. He needs to grow up in a place meant for outcasts of their own kind."

Lily questioned her face showing her pain, "How? His parents thought because of how sickly he was that he wouldn't get the gene."

Durant answered honestly, "That I'm not sure of. It could have been the wards around his town that was making him ill. It could also be innumerable things. Though it seems to have done him a world of good staying with you. He no longer looks ill."

It was true. With the aid of potions healthy diet Harrison had improved greatly. He still got ill occasionally but he didnt look like death anymore.

Durant continued as a house-elf brought them tea, "As it stands right now Harrison's magic is going to run rampant before he ever reaches Hogwarts age. This is what happens to all born creatures. Not the ones who are bit and turned. But those who are born with the qualities. It is why Wolf Lake communities are so secretive. Why most wizards consider born creatures to be extinct. They are taught at a much younger age than regular wizards. We have a feral kind of magic. Every born creature has it and it grows with their regular magic. If left untamed it will destroy the young creature's mind."

James asked his hands tightening into fists under the table, "How can help this? He has to learn but neither Lily or I have any creature blood in us."

"That's where Nightingale Academy comes in. I was born a werewolf rather than bitten. You see France has more lax laws than Britain when it comes to creatures. They allow me to run the school as long as no creature hurts a wizard except in self-defense. Two decades ago we got approval for regular witches and wizards to join our student body. We have no more than 1000 students at a time. Students range from 6-18 in terms of age. Like Hogwarts, we are broken up into four houses. The Houses are Lupus, Styx, Ouroboros, and Leo. Unlike Hogwarts however, we are a year-round school. If Harrison comes to Nightingale you won't see him except during a week break in Yule."

They had promised to protect Harrison and if they were going to keep their promise this was there best bet. Alone they couldn't help with feral magic. Remus was a werewolf but he was not born one. So he would be unable to help.

Looking to Lily he realized she was thinking the same. To protect Harrison he would have to go to this school. Even if he never showed signs of being a skinwalker he still had this magic.

Their only other option would be to tell Albus. That would mean having to tell him everything. James was sure that would be a disaster.

There was a tug on his robes and he looked down to find Harrison staring up at him. His son said, "I want to go, Dad. I want to learn."

James's face softened. Well if he wanted to go then he would go. This child was far too intelligent for his age. It was likely something that came from being part skinwalker.

James began as he turned back to the Headmaster, "I want a contract written up before we even consider sending him. I also want a list of courses you offer."

Durant's easygoing countenance faded. It became as feral as a werewolf on the night of the full moon as he said, "It will be done."


	3. Nightingale Academy part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. You will see in a moment.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Jameslw: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoy it!

James's POV

Reading over the contract he found that it had extensive protections towards the students. If a student chose to leave when they turned 11 to go to a different school a vow was made. This would prevent anyone from accessing the information on the school that didnt already know it.

It also stated that outside of spars and teacher sanctioned fights no fights were allowed between students. This rule applied to creatures and regular wizards.

In the beginning, it stated that students are only allowed to leave the school for funerals and during the once a year break. The break was during the week of Yule. Students could choose to stay but most went home. Mail was allowed as well.

Students were allowed any variety of familiars as long as they were trained.

The courses that were offered were far more extensive than Hogwarts. There were all kinds of weapons training, crafting, runes, warding. Harrison could learn anything he wanted.

The only apprehension he had was with the dark magic. Harrison would learn all forms of magic. Unlike most schools, they did not have a bias on magic. It was taught equally and without prejudice.

When Lily came home she too looked over the contract. She brought up concerns of the Garde and Oraculi. It was stated that some students were placed into one of two categories along with their Houses. This only applied to those with strong magical creature inheritance. Harrison they knew would fall under this category.

The Garde were students with strong magical attributes and abilities. The abilities tended to run wild until they found their Oraculi. The Oraculi could help control their abilities until they learned to do so themselves.

On the other side of the spectrum, the Oraculi were physically strong. They had magical abilities like the Garde but they weren't nearly as strong.

At birth, there was a bond between Garde and Oraculi. It didnt come alive however until the two sides met. Nothing was able to tell a person who their Garde or Oraculi was.

Should a pair be found in the school year they cannot be separated. So they would have to take turns going between homes. It didnt say how long the Oraculi would be with their Garde.

They talked about the possibilities and chances at the school. The pros outweighed the cons of sending Harrison. They both knew that their adopted son was powerful. Hogwarts would not come soon enough to teach him.

James had come to realize that the werewolf had come prepared. He wanted Harrison to go to his school. Not only that but to be this prepared took work and an understanding of the consequences should it get out. Almost as if they had been betrayed before.

The gentle countenance was something to put people at ease. However, the wolf was much stronger in him than in Remus.

Bitten weres were the most common but they were weaker. Unable to change except on the night of the full moon.

Born weres were rarer than their bitten counterparts. It was difficult on the body for a werewolf to be born. Most packs did not want to risk their numbers. So they would bite instead. Those who were born however were stronger. They could change at will rather than under the light of a full moon. They would also keep their minds.

It was the man's wolf and the need to have a pack that changed his countenance. Wolves would be protective of anyone they consider a member of the pack.

Remus felt the same towards him and Sirius. His normal gentle countenance would change in an instead if they were in danger.

Harrison would be protected there for a time. He would learn what was needed for his own creature inheritance. Then he would protect Alex.

Harrison's POV

It was the day after the man with the amber eyes came to visit. His mom and dad agreed to let him go to the school. As such he had his acceptance letter and a list of supplies he would need until Yule.

His dad had brought him to a robe shop where he got plain black robes for all-weather and a new wardrobe. Muggle and wizard clothes were included.

When they were done there the next place was Flourish and Botts. Like the robes, his books were an extensive amount. Some books had the man at the counter giving them strange looks. By the look, his dad was wearing he didnt want to be buying them but they were required.

Off to the side, movement caught his attention. A boy with black hair and blue eyes was holding some of the same books. Unlike Harrison, he was not with any family that could be seen.

There was a coldness in his blue eyes as he was searching. Harrison moved to the boy.

Harrison said turning his head to the side, "Are you going to the school too?"

The boy looked him up and down but there wasn't a reply.

"I'm Harrison Potter. What's your name?"

The boy tsked and turned back towards the books. Harrison frowned as he turned away. Fine then. They didnt have to be friends.

There were a few more stores and a bite of lunch before they were finally down to the last part. His wand.

Unlike Hogwarts students who had to wait he was getting his wand now. It wasnt going to be a premade wand-like most wizards. Instead, it would be a custom wand. That was required by his schools. All wands had to be custom made for their wizard.

Olivevander brought them into the back of his shop. Only a select few people knew of the customized wands. It was for good reason. The Ministry didnt like having students armed with stronger wands. At least that's what his dad had said.

Olivevander said drawing the boy's attention, "Okay Mr. Potter we are going to start with you running your hands over the wood. Pick up any that call to you. Focus on how your magic feels."

Focusing on his magic a talent that had come naturally to him he ran his hand over the woods laid out before him. At first, he felt nothing with the woods but near the end, a grey wood pulled at his magic and he picked it up.

"Ashwood. It clings to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner because it will lose power and skill. You will have a very loyal wand with this one Mr. Potter. Now we will do the same with the cores. Focus your magic."

He was led to another table with cores from magical creatures on it. Closing his eyes he focused on his magic and trailed his hand above the cores. He waited for any reaction from his magic.

Then it came a pull at his magic and he picked up the core. It was a feather but not a phoenix feather as he had seen in books. Instead of being red and gold, it was golden but if he turned it to the side it looked almost white.

Olivevander said with an appreciative tone, "That Mr. Potter is a Thunderbird feather. A young magizoologist gave it to me as a gift many years ago. He said that it was gifted to him by a Thunderbird he had rescued. And he thought it would come in handy one day. powerful but difficult to master, and are good for transfiguration work. Thunderbird tail feather cores have been known to fire curses pre-emptively when supernatural dangers are present."

His dad looked excited about the idea. For his part, Harrison just wanted to learn about all magics. Nightingale was the perfect place for it.

Olivevander broke through his thoughts when he ordered, "Out with you three. I need to make your wand. Be back at five to test it."


	4. Nightingale Academy part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

gindensmi: thanks for your review my friend. So glad you like it.

Lazydraco 13: thanks for your review my friend. Nightingale isn't unheard of in the purebloods circle. It's just that few are accepted within its school. Your family has to have gone to it before or you're power and or a creature. We will find out more about Lily. She isn't a bad mom. As for who the boy is we will see him more later.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. Goad you enjoy it!

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. That he is.

Harrison's POV

They were eating dinner early when his mother flooed in. She was wearing her white healer robes.

Harrison greeted happily, "Mom!"

Lily smiled at him her eyes looking them over, "How are my boys today?"

Both Harrison and Alex replied, "Yes, mom!"

Alex had spent most of his time in the quidditch supply store. He was a lot like their father. Both loved to be on the broom. Harrison though preferred to keep his feet on the ground. He always felt at home in the woods around their house.

Still the few times he had been on a broom he could keep up with his brother. He just didnt have the same interest as Alex.

Their father questioned with a small smile, "Lily what are you doing here? I thought you had to work until late this evening."

Mother replied, "We were having a slow afternoon morning so I took an early dinner. Harrison how is shopping going? Are you looking forward to the new school?"

Harrison happily told her about their shopping. He was looking forward to the classes. There had always been apart of him that told him he was different from the others. It was small but growing. He hoped the school would be able to give him some answers.

Maybe he could find out why he was different. Durant was a werewolf and Harrison's sense of smell told him that before the man confirmed it. His senses were heightened not quite to the level of Mooney's but more than even his dad's.

When he finished Alex inquired, "Mom will I be able to go too? I want to go with Harry."

Both of their parents exchanged looks. It was as if a silent message was being passed between them. Did they know something that he and his brother didn't?

His mom answered after a long moment, "Alex honey. You're going to Hogwarts. You will be a big lion just like your dad. Harry is just a little bit different from you that's all."

Alex didnt look convinced but he didnt argue. His brother was the Boy Who Lived that made him special. He had defeated the Dark Lord according to Professor Dumbledore.

There was something about the old man that Harrison didnt trust. His parents said it was normal for him to be wary of the man. That because he would one day grow out of it.

Harrison always had a suspicious feeling in the pit of his stomach when the other was around. So he avoided the old wizard whenever possible. With any luck, he would be at his new school before the man's next visit.

The rest of their dinner passed with relative ease. Mom had to go back to work she would be home after eight as long as there wasnt an emergency. They went back into the alley and back to Olivevander's shop.

The man smiled when they entered and greeted, "Welcome back Mr. Potter. Your wand is ready for you to try out. It is one of the trickiest wands I've ever crafted but worth the trouble. Here you go. Give it a wave lad."

The dark wood handle was held out to him. He took it and immediately he felt a rush of warmth. It went up to his arm and down into the core where it settled.

Harrison gave it a wave and silver sparks shot out. He could feel the magic of his core connecting to the wand.

Olivevander replied with a warm smile, "Perfect. May it serve you well, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir!"

A few weeks later Harrison and his family had taken an international portkey to France. His dad had shrunk his trunk and his mom made him lunch. Orion one of their family owls was going with him as a pet. According to his dad he was too young to have a familiar yet. If he took care of Orion his dad promised that next Yule he could get a familiar of his choice. It wasnt often that she had time to cook for them but it always tasted better than the house-elves cooking. Not that he would ever tell them that.

As the stepped out onto the wizarding platform of the train station he was surprised. The train was very plain looking. It was made of a silver-coated metal and stood proudly on the tracks. It held the symbol of Nightingale.

Children from all backgrounds stood on the platform. Only a few had parents with them. Some looked younger than him maybe by two years. While others were as old as 11.

Over in a corner by himself was the rude boy from before. He was entering the back of the train.

His dad said drawing his attention, "Harrison this is it. You are going to this new school. I believe that you have what it takes to succeed. No matter what house you get into we will be proud of you."

With that his dad pulled him into a warm hug. Then he was turned to face his mother.

She began tears in her green eyes, "Do your best. Send an owl every week to let us know how your classes are going."

"Yeah! You have to tell us how cool everything is!" Finished Alex.

His slightly older brother pulled him into a hug before ruffling his hair. It would only be a few months until he would see them again. Yet somehow it felt as if it would be a lifetime. Could things really change that much in a short time? He guessed he would find out soon enough.


	5. House of Lupus part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Lazydraco 13: thanks for your review my friend. Potter has a cordial relationship with him. He wants control over the BWL but they want their son to have a somewhat normal life. He knows the basics of the houses but as for lore. Nope.

gindensmi: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. You're right. Many things can change in just a few months. They have no idea what it's going to be like coming home from school.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

The compartment was fairly large compared to the muggle trains. His trunk was safely in his pocket and a book was in his lap. Transfiguration had always interested him ever since he saw his father transform into a stag.

There were a few spells that his father had taught both of the brothers. Tickling charm, lighting charm, and disarming charm. While he still wasnt completely confident in his disarming charm he had mastered the other two. While they weren't much-knowing something was better than nothing at all.

About twenty minutes into the ride his door to carriage opened. A voice said arrogantly, "Look here boys. It's someone's kid pretending to be a first year. What you kid, five?"

Sighing Harrison looked up to find two boys standing in front of his compartment door. By their clothes, they too were first year. No crest on their robes was a clear indicator. They were both about two or three years older than him. The one who spoke was looking down his nose at Harrison in a way that reminded the boy of a Malfoy. People like this were all bark and no bite.

Harrison quipped, "If I am someone's child that must make you someone's pet."

To his immense amusement they both went beat red. Harrison was prepared to draw his wand if it came down to it.

Before any of them could do anything another voice laughed from behind the two, "The kids got some balls on him. Darren, Zach move aside."

The voice was definitely American and just as old as the other two. A black-haired boy who was several inches taller than Harrison walked in. His robes were plain and mercury eyes fell upon him.

The boy looked him up and down before sticking out his hand, "Jacob Stryker, Skinwalker White Mountain clan."

Harrison shook the hand as he replied, "Harrison Potter," at the expectant looks he shrugged, "I'm not sure why I was allowed in early. As far as I know I'm not a creature."

The one called Darren snorted as he said, "Come on Jacob. Let's leave the runt. If he doesn't know what he is then he is of no use to us."

Harrison's fingers twitched towards his wand again. This guy was getting on his nerves. The urge to curse him was strong.

Zach snapped, "If you want to leave then leave Darren. I for one am interested," the boy stuck out his hand, "Zach Eden, I'm a quarter demon. Nice to meet you, Potter."

Harrison smiled as he said, "You can call me, Harrison. Both of you."

A sharp glare was sent at the third boy. He would not extend the courtesy to someone like him. It wasn't going to happen.

Darren left huffing, "When you two decide to leave the runt come find me. It obvious he doesn't belong in this school."

With that he was gone and the three of them shared the compartment. It turned out that Jacob was next in line to be alpha of his clan. He shared with Harrison a legend that their elder told them as pups.

There are those among us who can move at will between the world of the wolves and the world of the humans. My people call them skinwalkers. Many of these settled here in the deep forests.

For hundreds of years after the great war of the clans they made peace with both wolves and humans. And now the clans have gone to war.

They say in the beginning they sent someone to speak with them. A shaman. There had to be someone who could between our world and the world of the skinwalkers. They keep the balance.

That was the first of the skinwalkers according to the elder. Of course no one knew if it was actually true. For most of the Wizarding World skinwalkers were extinct. Only a select few knew the truth that there were still clans out there. The White Mountain clan being the largest in the Americas. While the White Wolf clan a more reclusive clan was from the British isles.

Normally skinwalkers were secretive but Jacob wanted to rebuild relations with the wizards. To do that he had to make friends in high places. Which explained why he was talking to Harrison. Even as the second son of the Potter family he would have influence. Not that he minded he just wanted to have friends.

Zach on the other hand was a descendant of one of the nine demon clans. Unlike most other clans they did not accept their blood unless they were a half-demon or a bearer. Zach was neither of those things so he lived with his human mother.

Unlike what most would be he was happy to live in this world. He had made friends and it would be around a decade before he came into his inheritance.

Harrison spoke of Potter manor and his older brother. Soon though their discussions went to classes. There were six required classes. Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Etiquette, and Mind Magicks. Mind Magicks and Etiquette could be dropped after the first year if they passed with at least an EE.

What they were really looking forward to though were electives. As first years they could only choose 2 max but they had to choose at least one. The list of what they offered was extensive. Harrison chose to take battle magic and runes. Zach was going for warding and Jacob had chosen enchantments.

Depending on what house they were put in it could be that they didnt see each other at all. Classes were put together based on the rank of your house. The first and second ranks were put together. Third and fourth were put together. He could only hope that they got put together.

It was late in the afternoon when the train pulled to a stop. The three friends stood and departed with the rest of the students. Outside the sky had grown dark but in the distance one could see a giant castle. Even at a distance it was breathtaking.

Towers climbed high into the sky almost touching the clouds. The castle was built on a cliff surrounded by a forest on the other side. Nothing could be seen for mile upon miles.

An older boy wearing a jacket with a lion crest and a red trim came up to the first years, "First years follow me. I'll be showing you the path to the school that you will use until your third year when you will get portkeys. Stick close so that you don't get lost. If you get lost no one will send out a search party for you."

Then he turned on his heel and headed towards the forest. The students had to jog to keep up with the older boy. Harrison, Zach, and Jacob stayed at the head of the first years but several were falling behind. Never once did the older boy slow until the very moment they reached the gates of the castle.

As they approached the gates opened and warm magic encircled them. It welcomed each of them to Nightingale. In response Harrison's magic surged out from his skin intertwining with the school's. Both Zach and Jacob froze at feeling his magic and turned to look at him. The youngest called his magic back into his body so as not to draw more attention.

Jacob asked in a low voice as they headed towards the entrance, "What the hell was that, Harrison?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly, "I've never had very much control over my magic. So that could be it."

His magic had always been wild even his parents said so. They called it feral on more than one occasion. Maybe that was why he was accepted into Nightingale early despite not being a creature.

Zach glanced at him through the fringe of his hair. There was something in those eyes but he didnt get the chance to ask. The doors to the castle opened and they were brought in.

A bored-looking brown-haired man stood waiting for them. He stood just over six feet tall with hazel eyes. The robes he wore were black with silver trim to it. Under the robes was a jacket with the Nightingale crest just barely peaking out.

The man yawned as he said, "Alright brat welcome to your first year at Nightingale. You passed your first test this evening by keeping up. Now you will face your second test. Unlike other schools your houses aren't chosen by a hat or any ridiculous magic object like that. Instead you will face down the four guardian spirits of the school. The Lion, Nightingale, Wolf, Snake. Should one choose you to be apart of its house then that will be your home until you graduate. If not your memories of the ritual will be obliviated and you will be sent home. When your name is called you will walk in past the students and straight towards the head table. There you will say these words to call upon the Guadian Spirits. Epidióko na krithó apó ton lýko, to liontári, to fídi kai to poulí. Eíthe na vreíte tin kardiá mou katharí kai éna méros gia ména anámesá sas."

A/N translation.

1\. I seek to be judged by the wolf, the lion, the snake, and the bird. May you find my heart pure and a place for me amongst you.


	6. House of Lupus part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy the fic.

Lazydraco 13: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah, he is going to be the bully. Harrison has met the Malfoy's on occasion. We will see why later. The language was Greek.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

"Talking"

:Thoughts:

'Spirit Speak'

Harrison's POV

They went in alphabetical order to go greet the guardians of the school. Being a Potter, unfortunately, put him towards the back of the list. The boy who was rude to him in the store went before him. His last name was Hunter. XIII Hunter. It was a strange name even for the Wizarding World.

While they didnt hear about which House each student went into there were a few who failed. Unchosen by a guardian they were marched back through the doors. It was disconcerting to realize they could fail. That they could be sent home without ever learning anything.

"Potter, Harrison."

Harrison moved with the confident stride of his family standing. Every child whether the heir or not within a pureblood family was taught to be confident. While he preferred to stay away from people he would not show it here. If he showed any weakness he would be eaten alive.

The Hall was had long tables like he had heard about Hogwarts having. There were nearly a dozen of them and seemed to be mixed when it came to the Houses. Only the one on the far left seemed to have any Order. Faces of those who had been sorted before him sat there. It must be the first year table.

As he passed the other first years he caught sight of XIII. His robes now bore a white trim to it as did all the other first years. The crest caught his eye. It was a black wolf with its nose pointed to the sky. The crest of the House of Lupus his mind supplied.

Harrison didnt stop his walk until he was right in front of the head table. He knew from his time in the library that when greeting guardians it was better to kneel on one knee. Father gave him the basics of pureblood etiquette but never went any further. If it wasnt for the extensive library he wouldn't know.

Harrison took a knee before the table and said trying to mimic the Deputy Headmaster, "Epidióko na krithó apó ton lýko, to liontári, to fídi kai to poulí. Eíthe na vreíte tin kardiá mou katharí kai éna méros gia ména anámesá sas."

Magic surrounded him and a feeling of peace came with it. A wolf, lion, bird, and snake appeared from behind the Head Table. Each gazed at him in curiosity.

The bird which he assumed was a Nightingale began, 'This one is interesting. Another wolf trapped within human skin. Neither belonging on this side or the next.'

The snake snorted, 'It will be a miracle then if he makes it to his 16th birthday. Look at him he barely has any meat on him. I say send him back.'

The lion growled, 'Weak constitution or not he has the magical power to grow here. He is obviously one of the Garde. While he is not a lion he deserves the chance to stay.'

'I agree,' the wolf spoke for the first time and approached Harrison. Its voice was like being surrounded by a Patronus. Gentle and kind but at the same time powerful and unyielding.

Green eyes widened with surprise as the wolf placed its nose upon his shoulder. It said, 'I expect great things from you little wolf.'

The crest of the House of Lupus appeared on his shoulder. Then the magic left him making the boy almost fall back in shock. That was different from anything he had ever encountered before. His breathing was erratic and unsteady.

Harrison stood unsteadily and Headmaster Durant stood. All student's eyes turned to watch them. Silence radiating in the room.

Durant began coolly, "Another Garde to the House of Lupus. Good luck to the young Garde may you find Oraculi."

Harrison gave a shaky bow before he moved towards the table. He sat next to Zach as they waited to be sorted. Zach for his part was in the House of Leo. It would be interesting to see if they would have any classes together.

Beaumont became a member of the House of Styx. Good riddance, Harrison didnt need that boy around him. They might have classes together but probably wouldn't have the same electives.

Finally, they got to Jacob who didnt even take a fraction of the time it took for him. Almost immediately he was declared a member of the House of Ouroboros. With confidence befitting a pureblood Jacob walked over to them and sat. He ignored the stares of the other members of his house new and old.

There another two dozen students that were sorted into various Houses. Three were not chosen for a House and were sent on their way without further ado.

When the final student took their seat Durant stood. His voice was powerful as it carried across the hall, "Welcome new students to Nightingale. Old students, I apologize for pulling you from your work and apprenticeships but as you know all must be here for the greeting. Tonight as we feast we will share our magic with the Guardians. This will grant the wards that protect our school even greater strength."

So they would share their magic as well as eat. That was interesting. Were there runes that drew upon their strength? Or was there some kind of spell that did it?

Durant continued his eyes going over each table briefly stopping on him, "Now I will go over the rankings according to our esteemed professors as well as introduce the current King of Nightingale. For the third year in a row, Kaito Karasu of the House of Leo has held the title King of Nightingale. For you first years this means his Hosue practically controls the student body. It is in your best interest to obey the rules set out. Unless you have the ability and power to back up your words. There are four ranks within the school from highest to lowest we have King, Captain of the guard, Guard, and student. As of now, you are all students. If you want to move up in rank study hard and learn as much magic as you can. Anyone can challenge the King but know this. A teacher will only step in if it's life-threatening. Fighting amongst the students is not subject to disciplinary action unless you do permanent damage. Keep this in mind."

For a moment he wondered why. Then it hit him. They were told this wasnt your usual school. The Headmaster's words only solidified that. The professors would teach them but if they wanted to make a name for themselves then they were on their own. Fighting was nothing short of encouraged.

Durant continued on after a moment, "Here are the current rankings within the school. Leo is first, Ouroboros second Styx third, and Lupus last," several of the first year Lupus students groaned, "Your classes will be together based on rank. Class schedules will be given out tomorrow at breakfast. First years you have passed your first two trials. But there is still one more to come. By Christmas break which you leave here on the 21st to head home, you must have gained an apprenticeship with one of the masters. There are many masters within this school over many subjects. Some take only one student. Others will take many students at one time. It does not matter what apprenticeship that you have but you must have one. Otherwise, you will be expelled from the school and your memories locked away."

So they had to find an apprenticeship. That could be either very easy or very difficult. It all depended on how many masters took multiple apprentices. How long it took to finish an apprenticeship and how many masters in total there were.

If he had to guess every professor was a master of one thing or another. Some might even have multiple masteries. Harrison was nothing if not interested in finding an apprenticeship as soon as possible. He would have to ask the older students about what apprenticeships were available. All in all, he was excited for it.

The feast lasted two hours before they were sent to their dorms. The food was absolutely amazing. Even his mom couldn't cook that good. Not that he would ever tell her that. Prefects showed them the way to their dorms.

Lupus was on the east side of the caste and had three floors. Unlike what he had heard about Hogwarts dorms weren't password protected. When a student joined a House the Guardians' magic intertwined with theirs. That would allow only those belonging to the House to enter unless invited.

Rooms were single beds with a desk in one corner and a dresser in the other. They didnt have to share rooms as the school added more if they were needed. First-year rooms were near the top of the stairs while those in their final years were near the bottom.

The middle floor was a common room where students could get together. It had a warm open feeling that lessened any homesickness they may feel. Students were already there talking about classes or apprenticeships. Harrison noted a billboard with different activities on it. He would have to check it out later as they were lead down the stairs.

The final floor was a dueling room where they could practice magic. There were dummies that would show their mastery of any spell aimed at it. The best part was that they didnt need permission to use it. Every part of the room was protected by wards that unless you were on the dueling platform kept you from attacking each other.

That night Harrison fell asleep in his new bed a small smile adorning his face. This school was going to be different and he was going to love every minute of it.

A/N translation.

1\. I seek to be judged by the wolf, the lion, the snake, and the bird. May you find my heart pure and a place for me amongst you.


	7. House of Lupus part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Not long I don't think.

gindensmi: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you like it!

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

For being in a new place he slept surprisingly well. The bed while smaller than his one at home was comfortable. Waking up had been much easier than he thought. There was no panic brought out by not recognizing where he was.

He changed into a button-down shirt and black slacks. He chose a lightweight robe. Unlike when he left home yesterday all his robes now held a white trim and the crest of the House of Lupus. Pride filled him when he looked at it. Today would be the first day of classes and he was going to make the most of them.

Once he went down the stairs into the common he found about half of the first years already there. The Deputy Headmaster stood in the middle of the room with the first years circled around him. The man's magic circled around him lazily. Even without seeing his face Harrison could tell the man was bored.

Several older students went up the stairs after a few moments of silence. When they returned they had the rest of the first years in tow. Hunter was with them looking put out having been dragged from his bed.

The man said once they were all circled around him, "Now that you are all here I will introduce myself. I am Deputy Headmaster Matthew Keller. I am also your Head of House during your time in this Academy. There are a few things that you need to know. The unwritten rules of this Academy set out by the King and enforced by his Guard. First the King should not be approached for any reason. If you have a problem go to one of the upper years of your house. As first years you should avoid conflict whenever possible. Especially you Gardes."

Both Harrison and XIII stiffened at being called out. They were the only Gardes of the first years for this house. Magically the Garde were more powerful than the average student. That also meant they had to learn to control the power.

Keller continued coolly, "Until you have your Oraculi partner or have more control over your power you will be in danger. Your professors will only step in if your lives are in danger. Otherwise you can only rely on yourself and your housemates."

The first years looked at each other gaging each person's potential. If they got into trouble they needed to know who they could rely on.

Keller growled making their attention return to him, "The House Rankings not only affect what classes you have with other houses. But it also affects who will take you on as apprentice. Masters choose from the cream of the crop first. I suggest you picking a basic apprenticeship to at least get you through the first of the year. Then to choose something that interests you. Otherwise you might not get ome in time and you will be expelled."

The advice was sound but it didnt sit well with Harrison. Apprenticeships should be based on talent. Not based on what house they belonged to. As if reading his thoughts hazel eyes snapped sharply over to meet his green ones. It was as if the man was judging his very soul.

When Keller looked away Harrison could not honestly say whether he passed or not. A girl he didnt recognize questioned quietly, "What about you Professor Keller? Could we not have an apprenticeship with yourself."

Keller's lips twitched up in a sardonic smile as he replied, "There is not a single student here that knows my masteries. You cannot ask for an apprenticeship if you do not know the mastery. No one has ever been accepted as my apprentice."

Harrison frowned. Just because no one had ever been accepted didnt mean he wouldnt. As disappointed whispers crossed the room realization hit him. It was a test to see if anyone was serious about the apprenticeship. Keller didn't just want anyone. He wanted someone who truly would put in the work.

Harrison made note to go to the library first chance he got. There had to be records in there somewhere. Around him the others were discussing possible apprenticeships while the timetables were being passed out.

Harrison noticed how full his timetable was compared to the others.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

6-8 am breakfast

8:15-10:15am Charms

10:30-12:30- Mind Magicks

12:45-1:15- Lunch

1:30-3:30 Battle Magic (Mixed)

3:45-5:45 Ancient Runes (Mixed)

6-7:30 Dinner

Schedule Tuesday, Thursday

6-8 am breakfast

8:15-10:15am Potions

10:30-12:30- Transfiguration

12:45-1:15- Lunch

1:30-3:30 Etiquette

3:45-5:45 Herbology

6-7:30 Dinner

Saturdays and Sundays were for any clubs he chose to be apart of and apprenticeships. He had no interest in joining a club until he was sure in his apprenticeship. Then he could look at joining one later.

Once all the timetables were handed out they were given second and third years to follow. They would show them where everything was for the first three days. After that they were on their own.

Breakfast was simple unlike the feast from the night before. Despite that it was delicious. They were then taken to the east wing first floor where the charms class was held. Depending on the year and mastery level depended on the floor. Year 1-4 were on the first floor. Year 5-7 were on the second floors. Third floor held the mastery levels.

In the east wing classes for summoning, healing, charms and etiquette were held. West wing held ancient runes, transfiguration, mind magicks. The basement held the more dangerous classrooms so not destroy the rest of the castle.

Charms class passed quickly as they were taught wand lighting and feather light charm. When he proved his mastery of both charms their professor a stout man in his fifties allow Harrison to begin on homework.

Mind magicks did not come so easily to Harrison. It took concentration and being able to clear one's mind of anything and everything. It would take practice for him to achieve a meditative state.

Part of him instinctively did not want to be vulnerable to those around him. That was something he didnt understand. In class unless they were in battle tactics no one would attack him. Not for fear of retaliation but because classrooms were deemed neutral zones. It would be something to look into later.

Before he left for lunch his professor gave him a book on meditation. She said it would help him more than the others. As his professor he trusted her word. As a person Harrison wasnt sure yet. It would be a matter of earning it. Until then he would give the book a chance.

Lunch was next and then it was off to Battle Magic. Now that was something he was truly looking forward to.


	8. Apprenticeship part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Lazydraco 13: thanks for your review, my friend. We will definitely be seeing more of him in upcoming chapters.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. What makes you think Potter luck hasn't already struck? It's not always the most obvious of things after all.

Harrison's POV

The third level of the basement was where Battle Magic was held. The first room looked to be a regular classroom except that on the walls were lockers. There also appeared to be changing rooms to be used. Unlike the previous two classes, Battle Magic had students from all years and houses.

Electives were not set in stone, unlike core classes. A student could interchange them after a year. Or if they were kicked out of the class for whatever reason. If you took a new class in the middle of the year it was your responsibility to make up what you had missed. For electives, year groups were based on if you had already taken the course. If you had not you were put in year one regardless of what year your other classes were.

It would make things interesting if they had to duel higher years. They would have experience and higher spell knowledge than them. Harrison wasn't afraid though. No, he was excited. Everything about this class he was sure would be a challenge.

The seating arrangements were not something he agreed with. It was based on the strength of one's house. Leo was in the front being considered the strongest. While Lupus was in the back. When they tried to protest older students told them to shut or face their wands.

Internally Harrison swore revenge on the House of Leo. Those who thought they were better because they were apart of that house would pay. He might only be a first-year but he would learn quickly and use his garde status to his advantage. Learning as much magic as he could was key.

The door farthest from the one they entered opened. For a brief moment, Harrison's heart studdered. What was Sirius doing here? He wasn't a teacher but an auror.

It took several seconds to realize the man was a few inches too tall to be Sirius. His hair wasnt nearly as shaggy as Harrison's godfather's either.

As he analyzed further he realized that the man must be a Black. Family magic was a strange thing but he could sense Black's family magic on the man. He certainly dressed like someone from an Ancient and Noble house.

A white button-down dress shirt and black slacks of fine quality were fit to him. Muscles could be seen under the shirt telling them just how fit the man was. Over the shirt was a black battle robe with a bronze trim showing that he was a professor.

The man gave them a bored once over stopping briefly on Harrison before he began, "Welcome to Year 1 Battle Magic. I am Regulus Arcturus Black 6th Level Battle Mage. This class will be unlike any other you have. This class is certified by the Guild Council. If you do well you will become certified Battle Mages. Know this just because you are my students does not mean I will go easy on you. You must uphold the standards of all battle mages and earn your ranks. Now go to the lockers and place your hand on one. It will bring out battle robes that automatically change to your size. When you are done return here and we shall begin."

With that, they went to their lockers. Harrison chose the one closest to the entrance. It was just a gut feeling but something told him he would want to he closest to the door. Grabbing the plain black battle robes he went to the locker rooms. Immediately he stripped to his white undershirt and black trousers. As promised the battle robes shrunk to fit him perfectly. Something he noticed was that there were three patches that were blank. He wondered what that was about.

After checking that he could draw his wand from its holster easily he went back to the room. No one else had changed as fast as he had. Black gave him a nod of approval as he put away his school robes.

The next one out was Hunter who gave Harrison a lazy look but still stood next to him. Ten minutes later everyone stood in front of Black.

The man snapped, "You kids are too slow. If you want to make more than an A in this class then you better cut down your time to 2 minutes. Every day you will change into your battle robes at the start of class. I will start with or without you and points will be deducted if you can't keep up. Now follow me."

From there they followed the professor to a door on the far right. It was almost unnoticeable until you were directly on top of it. Black placed his hand on the door for a second and Harrison could feel magic reading his intention. Then he opened the door.

Inside was a larger version of what was in the house common rooms. Unlike at the common rooms, there weren't any colors or banners.

Black said once they were all inside, "This is our Battle Room. Battle room changes based on our needs. You have to be keyed into the wards to use it, however. The first two weeks of this term will be spent learning and mastering spells. After will be the battle squad signups. Those who are making an O will have the chance to make their own squad. Squad names have already been made and they cannot be changed. Neither can the crest bore with them. Work hard so that you have the chance to get onto a good squad. The importance of the squads will be revealed in two weeks. Now let's begin."

Disarming, stunning, and knockback charms were the day's spells. Black moved around the room checking everyone's form. He would adjust their forms to maximize the spell's efficiency and time consumption. When it was five minutes till class was over they were dismissed to shower and change.

It only took three minutes for Harrison to shower and a minute to change. After putting his battle robes back in his locker he left for ancient runes. Heading to the west side of the castle he found the ancient runes classroom.

Ancient runes were set up just like charms were. They took extensive notes on safety measures. Runic dictionaries in several languages were passed out. It took the entire first-class to get through the safety measures.

Once class was over they went straight to dinner. Everyone was starving from the long day. Harrison scarfed down as much food as he could. It wasn't anything fancy but it was filling. Unlike at other schools, the only drinks they had were water at lunch and dinner. They had the choice of water, coffee, or juice at breakfast.

From the great hall, he went to the library. The first thing he did was ask where to find the records on alumni. He was taken into the back corner of the library after the librarian took a look at his crest. It seemed she knew why he was asking.

It took two hours of searching and three books before he found what he was looking for. The books had fairly extensive information on all their alumni. Including one Matthew Keller.

Name: Matthew Keller

Status: Alive, Garde, Pureblood

Age: 39

Current Position:

Deputy Headmaster of Nightingale, Head of House for Lupus

Masteries:

Silver level Grandmaster Technomage: Spacial and Engineering specialties, Silver level Ward Master, Gold level Grandmaster Ancient Runes, Bronze level Master Inscriptions

Harrison sat back in his chair stunned. His head of house was so young but at the same time had more masteries than most wizards at the end of their lives. Ward master alone would make him sought after all over the world.

Technomagic was a completely different story. It wasnt a well-liked art, especially by the purebloods. There were only ten masters in the world currently. To think one was here in Nightingale.

Spacial magic was interesting to the young man. It fell under technomagics currently but it didn't really belong to any descriptor. Mainly used by the goblins and in small amounts the trunk shops, it was a forgotten art.

Standing he began to put the books he borrow back. The next step was to find the professor.


	9. Apprenticeship part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

mooneysfate: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Yes, they are eventually going to talk.

Harrison's POV

It wasnt difficult to find the Deputy Headmaster's office. One of the fifth years took him to it. Two doors down from their common room was a nondescript door. He knocked and waited for a moment.

Then a voice called out, "Enter."

Harrison entered to find an office with dark wooded floors. In one corner was a large window that overlooked the backside of the cliff. There was another door in the other corner. On the back wall was a bookcase that was full of large tombs. In the middle of the room was a desk and the Deputy Headmaster sat behind it. He was reading one of the large tombs.

The man looked up confused at the sight of him. He asked setting it down to give Harrison his full attention, "Mr. Potter what can I do for you?"

Harrison steeled his nerves as he said, "I have come to ask you to take me as an apprentice technomage under the spacial magic specialty. You gave the challenge for us to find out what masteries you've had. You are a Silver level Grandmaster Technomage: Spacial and Engineering specialties, Silver level Ward Master, Gold level Grandmaster Ancient Runes, Bronze level Master Inscriptions. So please take me as your apprentice."

For the longest moment, the man simply blinked at him. It was as if he didnt expect anyone to put in the world. Then he let out a small laugh and Harrison had to fight a pout. What was so funny? He was being serious.

Keller said with a smile, "I never expected anyone to actually put the work in. Most young wizards look for the easiest way to get an apprenticeship. Or the fastest way. You searched and found my masteries. Well done. Are you sure that a technomage apprenticeship is the one you want? Both are extremely difficult."

Harrison declared resolutely, "It is. I want to be a technomage. I will do whatever is necessary to become your apprentice."

Keller set back in his chair considering what he said. For several moments they stared at each silently. Then the man began to rummage through his desk. Soon he found what he was looking for. A piece of parchment was pushed across the desk to him.

It was a contract for an apprenticeship. If he signed it he would officially be the man's apprentice. The magic that rolled off of it was powerful and binding. No doubt a magical contract much like they used at the Ministry or Gringotts.

Keller said, "Be sure to read it thoroughly. You never want to sign a magical contract without knowing what you are getting into first. Normally your parents or guardians would have to sign since you are underage. However, they signed that away when they signed your school contract. As long as you are within these walls the decision is yours."

He did as was suggested and read over the contract. It was a basic apprenticeship contract. He would be required to stay as an apprentice for no less than three years but no more than seven. The contract could be considered fulfilled if he took the mastery examinations early.

Interestingly enough he was allowed to have more than one apprenticeship. However, this one would take priority over any other he may enter.

To keep the contract valid he must keep his grades above an EE. If he struggled he would approach his master for tutoring and advice. As long as he put in the effort to keep his grades up his master would tutor him.

As an apprentice, he would also be required to attend any Balls or Events that his master attended. If it happened on a school break his master was not allowed to attend more than one Ball or Event per break. This would allow him the proper time to rest and relax as well as enjoy time with his family.

All in all, it was a fair contract that he had no issues with signing. When he looked up Keller was already holding out a quill.

At Harrison confused look he explained, "That is a Blood Quill it uses your blood as its ink. You should only need to use this for official magical contracts. Extended use can cause permanent scarring."

Harrison nodded his understanding before signing his name sealing the contract. He was now an apprentice to the most notorious of the teachers if rumors were anything to go by. While he didnt gossip he did listen to those around him. Finding out as much as he could about those around him. Knowledge was power and if he wanted to survive he would need to know more than most.

Once it was signed Keller spelled it dry and placed it back with his desk. After a moment's thoughts, he went over to the bookcase and began to pull books. After half a dozen had been pulled from the shelves he handed them to Harrison. They were thick and well worn. Three of the books had to do with runes in different parts of the world. Two were on muggle computer coding. The final was on blood magic. It was an interesting set of books, to say the least.

Keller explained, "Read the books on runes first then the one on blood magic. The books on coding will help if you decide you want to try for magical engineering. You will come here every Friday and give a report on what you have learned. When you are finished with the four assigned books we can get started on the basics. The electives you chose for this year are good. But next year you need to add blood magic. Normally I would recommend inscriptions as well but I teach you that myself."

That made sense given the book on blood magic. He wondered if his parents would be okay with this. The Potter Family was traditionally a neutral family according to their history. It was only in the last two generations that they followed the Light.

Harrison said bowing as much as he could with the books, "Thank you for agreeing to take me as your apprentice."

Keller waved him off as he said, "It was getting boring without a student. I'll make sure you get the patch for your robes that shows you are an apprentice technomage. Should be here in a day or two."

"Yes, sir."


	10. FOOD FIGHT PART 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Lazydraco 13: thanks for your review, my friend. Not for apprenticeships unfortunately they are special especially as one rises through the ranks. If one could conjure an apprenticeship patch so easily then it would be easy to fake.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

The next two l weeks went by quickly. Harrison was busy constantly with his two electives and apprenticeship. Already he was proving himself to be an excellent student. Most of what he was learning was easy to pick up with just a little bit of practice.

Only battle magic was somewhat of a challenge to him. Currently, he was top of his classes as first years. In battle magic, he was fifth because of the older students. On top of that one of his housemates was barely staying out of the top five.

XIII Hunter was skilled in offensive magic but he was lazy. Unlike Harrison who would work on spells until they were second nature the other would only do so until they got it right once. It annoyed him how much the other was able to keep up with him for so little effort.

Keeping in contact with his parents was easy. Like Hogwarts, there was an owlery where they could use school owls to send letters. He told them of his classes and how he was keeping his grades up. While he didnt have much free time most of it was spent with Zach and Jacob.

Since they were in different houses they used the south side courtyard as a meeting place. Few of the other students used the courtyard so it was a perfect place for practicing basic dueling with each other. As long as they didnt do permanent damage the professors wouldn't step in.

Along with practicing spells they were working on pranks to be used against the King and the bullies in Leo. It started out with small things such as changing their hair color. To date, the trio had not been caught by their victims or professors. Though the knowing look in Hunter's eyes spoke of him knowing exactly what they were doing. Yet he never interfered.

It was now Saturday and like all the other battle magic students he was preparing for recruitment weekend. Harrison for his part had already filled out the required paperwork to be a squad leader. Something that was immediately approved by Regulus Black.

Harrison had tried and failed to get the man on his own over the last two weeks. The boy wanted to know why the man was in fact alive. Most of the world thought he had died a few years before Voldemort's demise. Sirius said in a letter that he thought Regulus had betrayed the Dark Lord but they never found a body. Sirius also had not been back to Black manor to confirm on the family tree that his brother was in fact dead. Family trees were made up of magic and could not be fooled. If someone was dead that was a surefire way to confirm.

Despite his attempts, he had been pushed away by the man. He was too busy for Harrison to meet with him. Black said that he would meet with Harrison outside of class if he won his first match. Being the person he was meant that he took it as a challenge.

However, it also meant that he needed at least two other members to his squad. Squads were made up of at least three members. There wasnt a limit of how many could be in a squad but battles were done between 3 and 7 members. He would have to pick his squadmates carefully though. It wasnt unheard of for squads to send a spy to figure out the new squad's strengths and weaknesses. Not that they would likely bother with him being in the weakest house. Still, if he couldn't trust them then what's the point.

Breakfast was a quiet affair before many of the students of all years went out towards the front of the castle. It was where they would set up recruitment posts. As a new squad and a member of the House of Lupus, he was forced to be in the back. Only those with ranks and House of Leo were allowed to be close to the castle.

Students moved around to the many squads that were looking for squads to join. Many leaders were calling out to passing students. Harrison didnt call out to anyone instead watching them coldly.

An hour into the event Hunter came by his hands stuffed into his cloak. Blue eyes fell upon him and they stared down each other. Then slowly the boy moved towards him.

Hunter stated the obvious, "You made your own squad. Isn't that a little risky considering we are first years?"

Harrison growled, "First-year or not I will make the best battle mage squad in the school."

Other students heard his declaration and began jeering at him. A few even yelled insults. In their eyes, he was weak because of his house and lack of creature blood. He would prove them wrong.

A familiar voice of Jacob said, "Well if that's your plan I guess I should help you. Where do I sign up?"

Jacob walked right up in his own battle robes devoid of any crest. It surprised him considering how powerful his friend was. Not just magically either. He was politically powerful due to his bloodline. No one would get on his bad side thanks to him being the heir to a powerful skinwalker clan.

"If Jacob is going to join you I might as well too," Zach's voice cut through his thoughts.

Harrison could only nod dumbly at his two friends. As much as he wanted to ask them to join he hadn't. They were all first years with almost no experience. He would have thought they'd join a settled group and try to make one of their own next years. A spark of hope lit in his chest. With this, he had three total members which meant they were an official squad now.

Hunter said, "Honestly no one else would take a first-year Lupus. It would be too much of a pain to try and make my own squad. Think you have room for one more?"

Accepting Hunter meant he would have to be constantly on his toes. The other boy was powerful and skilled enough to beat him in a fight. It would a close fight and there was no telling who would win until the last second. That much he could tell now. However, that power being on his side even if its only temporary would be a great influence in the fights to come.

Calmly he pushed the sign-up sheet over to his rival and said, "If you think you can follow me fine."

"I'll join you too. Names Eon Kavar I'm a fourth-year Styx and 2nd-year battle magic student," said a light brown-haired boy with bright blue eyes.

Kavar huh? He had heard about the older boy from his housemates. While skilled in magical theory he lacked in practical application. Likely he was kicked from his previous group. It would be a risk if he took this boy on. Then again what was life without some risk? Honesty was clear in the blue eyes. It was as if the boy was an open book.

With that, the Black Hawks numbered five and they would need to schedule times to build teamwork and brotherhood. It would be the start of something amazing he just knew it. Seeing the King he knew exactly how they would build their friendship.


End file.
